


Cold Weather

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter gets hurt on patrol and tries to keep Harley and Harry from finding out.-Day 8: chilly weather, bloody sweather
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Kudos: 91





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts).



It had just started getting colder than before and the heater in the suits wasn’t helping with the cold weather. Peter almost went into hibernation more times than he could count. He had worn a sweater over his suit figuring that he would be a little warmer than he had been earlier. He swung around the city as he was taking care of the streets when he saw the three men trying to hurt a woman. Peter webbed up two of the men as he fought the last one and knocked him out. He figured with the other two webbed up he could make sure the woman was alright. He had been checking on her when his spider-sense went off and the next thing he knew he was moving just in time to only get stabbed in his side. Peter webbed the guy and then looked at the sweater which wasn’t even his. It was Harley’s. Harley was going to be mad. He made sure the woman was safe before he started swinging home. KAREN kept asking if he needed medical attention but he was more focused on getting home. He was already late from this detour. It was a Friday meaning Harley and Harry would be home by six. Harley would fix dinner while Harry and Peter would cuddle on the couch and decide on a movie. 

Peter was getting colder. He asked KAREN to bump up the heat in the suit. She did as he asked as he swung in through the window and hurried to the bathroom. He slowly pulled out the knife before pulling off the sweater and the suit so he could clean and sew up the wound before Harley and Harry got home. He wasn't worried. His luck ran out as he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He felt a hand take the needle as he closed his eyes as someone held him up. He felt the needle pierce into his skin as someone sewed up the wound as someone whispered into his ear that they had him. He felt a washcloth touch his skin around where the wound was. 

“Can you help me dress him?” Harry asked. “He’s freezing and I would rather not have a hibernating boyfriend again.” 

“I got some clothes for him,” Harley said as he felt warm hands help him get dressed before he opened his eyes. He felt tired but he helped them get him into clothes. Harley or Harry must have picked him up and brought him to the bed because he woke up there in Harley’s sweatpants and Harry’s hoodie with Harley asking him if he was hungry as Harry brought in food. 

“You hungry?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as he went to get up but Harley forced him to stay in the bed. 

“We brought dinner to you,” Harry said. 

“I made some hot cocoa,” Harley said. Peter smiled as Harley handed him a cup and he took a sip feeling warmer than he did a while ago. He smiled as Harry brought in the Thai food and made sure Peter had everything. Harley and Harry argued over what movie they should watch as Peter just watched them. He wanted to ask if Harley was mad about the sweater or if Harry was made about Peter getting hurt again but he didn’t want to ruin the moment again. 

“For the last time, we are not watching Frozen again,” Harry said.

“Well we have seen Star Wars a hundred times,” Harley whined.

“We could watch Nightmare Before Christmas,” Peter suggested. The two looked at him surprised that he said anything before Harley had KAREN turn on Nightmare Before Christmas. His boys sat beside him as they ate dinner and drank their hot chocolate. Once Peter had eaten something and finished the hot chocolate, his eyes started to flutter shut as he fell back to sleep. He heard a chuckle from one of his boys as the other took his mug. He snuggled close to Harley since Harley was typically warmer. Harry made sure he was close as well. 

“What are we going to do with him?” Harry teased.

“Let him rest,” Harley said. “He had a long day and this weather doesn’t agree with him.” Harry seemed to agree because the next thing he knew he was waking to a bright light streaming in. Both of his boys had their arms wrapped around him as Peter smiled and stayed under the warm blanket not wanting to move and get colder. He felt a kiss to his forehead a bit later before Harry slipped out of bed to head to the art studio. Harley moved closer for a bit but he too had to leave for the labs. Peter went to get up but Harley pushed him back into bed.

“I already told Tony that you couldn’t make it in today,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he watched his boyfriend leave him. He smiled as he snuggled up nice and warm under the blankets. He knew that tonight Harley and Harry would probably come home and snuggle up to him but for now, he was nice and warm and he wasn’t going to move until he had to. 

Harley and Harry came home to Peter swaddled in a blanket as they tried to find their boyfriend who for the most part had stayed in bed, trying to keep warm.

“No, don't make me cold!” Peter said as the two of them laughed before they got into PJs and joined Peter in bed. The other boy smiled when Harley said he brought him home a burger. The three snuggled up as they watched a movie. Peter may not be able to thermoregulate but he wasn’t too worried as long as his two boyfriends were nearby with food, blankets, and warm arms to wrap around him. 


End file.
